Arodnap (original)
' The following details Arodnap as seen from her first appearance in Fall of Avalon until her "rebirth" at the beginning of Time Wars - for the "reborn" version of Arodnap please see --> Arodnap (reborn)' Arodnap is considered by many to be the first-born of Kaosa, a Twilight Dragon whose origins are lost in time and whose original purpose has been washed away in a tide of madness and despair - perhaps long ago Arodnap was a sweet and innocent child but now she lives on solely as a memory of one of the universe's most destructive and powerful threats.. History Origins Arodnap was one of the first beings to be corrupted into a Twilight-Dragon by Kaosa and grew to be one of her most beloved "children" - however in time she would find herself corrupted as Kaosa became more interested in the land of Avalon and King Equinox managed to utilize his godlike powers granted by the Watchers to bend space and time so as to manipulate Arodnap in the past and turn her into a rebel who was banished by Kaosa after going insane. However even Equinox could not of perceived the horror his manipulation would unleash upon the universe and as Kaosa eventually found Inferno to be her new champion Arodnap watched from the shadows, at once finding Inferno to be both a blessing and a curse: the little "brother" she always wanted but also a living reminder of Kaosa's total lack of care for her so called "children". Growing obsessed with death and murder Arodnap delved into sociopathic hatred of all things, yet retained a twisted admiration for Inferno - this would become a pivotal part of her development and prompted many of her later schemes.. Fall Of Avalon Final Chapter The Resurrection Dusk Court Of The Red Queen Although she was believed to have died during the climatic events of Dusk Arodnap would make a brief appearance at the very end of the Court Of The Red Queen, several days after the battle against the Hatter and the Resistance: once again taking the form of a young girl Arodnap's seemingly lifeless form was discovered by an unwary Resistance, who took the young girl in.. unaware of the horror that lay beneath.. Endgame Arodnap is one of the central antagonists of Endgame. The Shadow of Death Although Arodnap was thought to have died in Endgame she would ultimately return but this crisis would prove to be her last outing due to certain events that would see her effectively imprisoned indefinitely. The Shadow of Death event would be Arodnap's final rampage as she ultimately met her defeat and imprisonment at the hands of Nova, completing a bloody feud between her and her unwanted "extended family". Reborn an alternative reality Arodnap would arrive and take the place of the original, even more horrific than before this new incarnation continues Arodnap's bloody legacy while the original Arodnap remains imprisoned indefinitely, a fact that vexes Kane as he works towards his ultimate dream of a Chaos World, free from outside forces. Personality Arodnap is a sociopathic monster driven by hatred for all living things and an insane devotion to the Watchers - often displaying a childlike pattern of thinking tainted with homicidal tendencies and cruelty she is deeply disturbing yet corruptive in personality and appearance. Many have fallen to Arodnap's insanity and she makes no effort to hide her intentions to anyone, she is a killer and revels in it - to her the current universe is a curse that must be destroyed in order for people to be truly happy, as Arodnap herself once quoted in her mindset when everyone is dead everyone is happy because only the living feel pain. Powers/Abilities Arodnap is one of the most powerful beings to have threatened the Reverie universe, having been the central antagonist of several major storyarcs and a central figure in Inferno Pendragon's struggle for salvation - in many ways she is his nemesis and a striking example of how dangerous the Twilight Force can be when wielded by one with truly malicious intents. Among the least of the many abilities Arodnap displayed during her time as an active antagonist were: *Dimensional-Control (Arodnap can effortlessly travel space/time, control multiple realities and reshape them to her will - at the slightest moment of weakness she can also usurp other realms and track others across universal distances) *Time-Alteration (Arodnap can appear in the past, future or present of multiple time-lines and create her own as she sees fit) *Energy-Absorption (Arodnap can absorb near-limits amounts of energy from almost any source imaginable and convert it into multiple traits) *Energy-Manipulation (Arodnap can unleash energy in the form of force-fields, blasts, lightning and at the peak of her power could even merge entire realities into a destructive vortex) *Animation Of Matter (Arodnap could create innumerable objects from all manner of matter - ranging from tiny frail creatures to gigantic all-powerful constructs) *Life Creation (Arodnap is one of the relatively few known beings that can create actual life simply by willing it into existence - though they share a portion of her destructive insanity as a result) *Shape-Shifting (Arodnap can take many forms, the most common of which is a small demonic child or a monstrous dragon) *Regeneration (like Inferno Arodnap was not immortal, however she was capable of regeneration at a rate that surpassed even him - making her almost impossible to kill unless sufficiently weakened) *Astral-Form (even when defeated in physical form Arodnap has shown the ability to exist as an astral-form and take control of others in a "ghostly" state) *Possession (Arodnap can possess others in order to bypass the normal rules of "death") Gallery Arodnaponline.png ArodnapPainting.png See Also: *Inferno/Arodnap - the fusion of Inferno Pendragon and Arodnap, as occured in the climax of "Dusk". *Kane - the "son" of Arodnap and her replacement following her seeming destruction after Endgame. Category:Major Antagonists Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortal Characters Category:Character Category:Monsters Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Dragons Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned